Shion y Nezumi
by marielos.hdez0108
Summary: esta historia es yaoi: Shion se muda a una nueva ciudad se rencuentra con una amiga y conoce alguien apenas se enamora pésimo resumen mejor lean la historia y nose si agragare nuevos personajes de otros animes gracias :)


hola esta es mi primera historia por favor dejen sus review por favor :)

* * *

 **Había una mujer junto con su hijo mudándose a otra ciudad, la mujer se llama Aoi Hashiba y su hijo se llama Shion Hashiba. Ellos entraron a la nueva ciudad donde vivirían de a hora en a delante fueron a la casa donde vivirían y la mudanza metió todo su cosas en la casa, ellos entraron y empezaron a como dar sus cosas, le tomo mucho tiempo para como dar la mayoría de sus cosas y le faltaba pocas cosas pero Shion decidió salir y le dijo a su mama.**

Shi: oka-san voy a salir para ver la ciudad.

Aoi: está bien hijo cuídate mucho

 **Shion salió de casa, empezó a caminar y esta que se canso, vio una banca se fue donde está la banca para sentar y descansar un poco pero antes de llegar a la banca se tropezó con alguien y cayó en sima de él.**

Shi: lo siento mucho no me fije ¿te encuentras bien?

¿?: Si pero te puedes quitar en sima mío por favor

Shi: a si perdona **(shion se quito de encima de él)**

¿?: Eres nuevo en la ciudad

Shi: si soy nuevo a lo siento no me eh presentado me llamo Shion hashiba y tú?

¿?: Me llamo Nezumi Fujimori mucho gusto en conocerte

Shi: igualmente kuro

Nez: **(se sonrojo por el apodo)** está bien _*porque me sonrojo aaa que me pasa*_

Shi: a si dime shion o como tú quieras

Nez: mmm pues como me pusiste un apodo te voy a decir shiro

Shi: está bien kuro

 **Nezumi se levanto y ayudo a shion a levantarse se fueron a la banca para sentarse y siguieron conversando**

Shi: oyes kuro

Nez: si shiro

Shi: porque parces una chica?

Nez: **(se sonrojo como tomate)** eeehhh que estás diciendo shiro

Shi: es que pareces una mujer por el cabello

Nez: ha no lo se

Shi: pero eso no contesta mi pregunta Ne-zu-mi

Nez: **(se sonrojo** **)** _*porque me sonrojo… mmm es que Shion es guapo que estoy diciendo apenas lo conozco pero tengo que admitirlo es guapo ha que me está pasando mmm a hora que me estoy dando cuenta me estoy enamorando de Shion.*_

Shi: que pasa kuro?

Nez:!NO PUEDE SEEEERRR¡

Shi: oyes dime que pasa kuro?

 **Nezumi se dio cuenta de que grito y que preocupo a Shion**

Nez: no es nada shiro

Shi: estas mintiendo kuro

Nez: no es cierto shiro

Shi: si es cierto kuro

¿?: HASHIBA-KUN

Shi: no puede ser

Nez: quién es? **(dijo algo molesto)** _* no puede ser estoy celoso*_

Shi: ha ella es Kozaku Nagase es un amiga que conozco desde que iba en la primaria pero ella se mudo y en peso a vivir aquí y me mude en la misma cuidad que ella, pues como paso tiempo sin vernos ella propuso de vernos en este parque pero se me olvido por completo

Koz: Con que aquí estas te estuve buscando por todo el parque

Shi: pues estaba hablando con alguien, verdad kuro

Nez: ha si es cierto

Koz: No puede ser eres el novio de Hashiba-kun **(lo dijo feliz pero en realidad está molesta)**

Nez: eeehhh **(se sonrojo como tomate)**

Shi: si es mi novio hay un problema Nagase-san **(lo dijo serio)**

Koz:!SIIIII POR FIN MI AMIGO TIENE NOVIO¡ _*no puede ser Hashiba tiene novio pero debe ser mentiras no debo de creerle pero si es su novio Hashiba ya no podre confesarme, odio ese muchacho_ *

Nez: que acabas de decir Shion Hashiba _* acaba de decir Shion que soy su novio no puede ser debe ser una broma pero estoy realmente feliz*_

Koz: son mentiras Hashiba-kun _*obvio que son mentiras a hora si podre confesarme y ser su novia*_

Shi: es verdad Nagase-san

Koz: quiero una prueba

Shi: está bien

Nez: esperen ustedes dos

Shi/Koz: ¡QUE!

Nez: no se decidan entre ustedes

 **Shion y Kozaku ignoraron a Nezumi por completo**

Nez: no me ignoren

Shi: entonces quieres una prueba verdad

Koz: si

Shi: está bien

 **Shion se acerco a él con delicadez y con ternura tomo su rostro y lo acerco al suyo borro la distancia que había entre sus labios. Nezumi se quedo en shock pero al final correspondió y shion con mucho gusto siguió besando a Nezumi.**

Koz: kyaaaa que hermoso _*no puedo creerlo es verdad son novios maldita sea Hashiba ya tiene novio*_ le voy a decir a tu oka-san que tienes novio Hashiba-kun **(Kozaku salió corriendo para ir a la casa de Shion)**

Shi: por fin se fue ella **(dijo feliz)**

Nez: porque me besaste Shion? **(Esta como tomate por lo rojo que esta)**

Shi: mmm porque… me gustas Ne-zu-mi **(lo dijo serio)**

Nez: espera nos acabamos de conocer Shion

Shi: lo sé pero es amor a primera vista y también Nezumi estabas disfrutando el beso no digas que no porque es verdad

Nez: son mentiras Shion **(completamente rojo por lo que dijo)**

Shi: es la verdad Ne-zu-mi

Nez: _*es que si es cierto estaba disfrutando el beso y a la vez estoy enamorado de Shion como dijo es amor a primera vista aaa no se qué decirle y también no se qué hacer*_

Shi: Me gustas mucho Nezumi y ¿Nezumi quieres ser m novio?

Nez: mmm…

Shi: contesta Nezumi

Nez: está bien Shion

Shi: entonces que dices Nezumi

Nez: a mí también me gustas mucho Shion y si quiero ser tu novio

 **Shion se acerco a Nezumi empezó a besarlo apasionadamente y Nezumi con mucho gusto correspondió el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire y el primero en a hablar fue Nezumi.**

Nez: mira shiro es de noche es mejor ir a nuestras casas

Shi: es verdad pero quiero que vengas a cenar a mi casa kuro

Nez **:** **(se sonrojo)** está bien shiro

 **En otro lugar; Kozaku iba corriendo para ir a la casa de Shion y llego toco la puerta y Kozaku se emociono por ver la madre de Shion y en hablar primero fue Aoi.**

Aoi: hola Kozaku-san cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Koz: hola Aoi-san ha pasado 8 años sin vernos

Aoi: cómo has estado en este tiempo Kozaku-san?

Koz: bien y tu Aoi-san

Aoi: bien, pasa eres bienvenida aquí es como una casa para ti también Kozaku-san

Koz: lo sé Aoi-san y a si me tope con Hashiba-kun **(entrando a la casa)**

Aoi: y como te fue Kozaku-san

Koz: que tratas de decir Aoi-san

Aoi: a mí no me engañas se que te gusta mi hijo

Koz: **(se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo Aoi-san)** como lo supo Aoi-san

Aoi: toda mujer sabe cómo se siente otra mujer

Koz: mmm eso es buen punto Aoi-san…

 **Aoi miro como Kozaku puso una cara de tristeza y se ánimo para preguntarle a Kozaku que es lo que pasa**

Aoi: que pasa Kozaku-san?

Koz: es que…

 **Shion abrió la puerta y Nezumi esta atrás de Shion y hablo Shion**

Shi: hola Nagase-san y oka-san

Aoi: Hola hijo y quien es el muchacho atrás tu yo

Nez: soy Nezumi Fujimori mucho gusto en conocerla

Shi: oka-san él es…

Koz: su novio

 **Aoi se quedo sorprendido lo que dijo Kozaku, Shion esta abrazando a Nezumi y Nezumi sonrojado, Kozaku triste pero no se le notaba**

Aoi: es verdad lo que dijo Kozaku-san **(todavía está sorprendida por la noticia)**

Shi: si es verdad oka-san y a si oka-san lo invite a cenar

Aoi: ok hijo la cena está preparada voy a poner la mesa.

Nez: puedo ayudarla

Shi: yo también oka-san

Aoi: está bien vayan _* realmente Nezumi es buen muchacho y se nota que está enamorado de mi hijo e igual que él y hacen bonita pareja, estoy realmente feliz pero Kozaku está enamorada de mi hijo pobre de ella pero deberá entender de que Shion no mas la ve como una amiga*_

Koz: _* no se qué hacer Hashiba está realmente enamorado de Nezumi y Aoi-san le cayó bien pero no me voy a rendir fácilmente Nezumi a hora en adelante seremos rivales*_ Aoi-san vayamos a ir a la cocina

Aoi: es verdad vayamos

 **Aoi y Kozaku fueron a la cocina y se sonrojaron al ver Shion besando Nezumi pero por la posición que están las piernas de Nezumi están rodeando la cintura de Shion y sus brazos rodeando su cuello y Shion agarrando sus piernas para que no se callera y están recargado en un pared para sostenerlo, Nezumi se puso más rojo cuando sintió que Shion en peso acariciarle su trasero y su entrada el beso fue haciéndose mas apasionadamente pero Shion se dio cuenta de que su mama y Kozaku los estaban viendo y Nezumi también se dio cuenta se sonrojo como tomate**

Aoi: esto pues de veríamos cenar porque se va en fría la comida

Shi: si oka-san

Koz: si Aoi-san

Nez: está bien

 **Todos empezaron a cenar y terminaron de cenar empezaron hablar**

Aoi: a si lo siento mucho Nezumi-kun todavía no me presento me llamo Aoi Hashiba mucho gusto en conocerte

Nez: igualmente Hashiba-san

Aoi: dime Aoi por favor Nezumi-kun

Nez: está bien Aoi-san

Koz: yo también no me presentado me llamo Kozaku Nagase y dime Nagase-san ok

Nez: está bien Nagase-san pero Shion ya me dijo tu nombre en el parque

Koz: ooo no sabía, aaa se me está siendo tarde para regresar a casa me tengo que ir Aoi-san. Adiós Hashiba-kun y adiós Fujimori-kun **(Kozaku se despidió de los demás y se fue a su casa)**

Shi: oyes kuro quieres que te lleve a tu casa

Nez: si no hay problemas

Aoi: está bien vayan a si Nezumi mi hijo puede que darse en tu casa por esta noche

Nez: si no pasa nada

Shi: porque oka-san

Aoi: es que quiero de terminar de cómo dar lo que falta y no quiero que molestes hijo

Shi: que mala oka-san

Aoi: como sea vayan o se va hacer mas de noche y no quiero que les vaya a pasar algo

Shi: vayamos kuro

Nez: si shiro

 **Shion y Nezumi se salieron de las casa para ir a camino a la casa de Nezumi y estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Nezumi y abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Shion y se fueron directamente al cuarto para ir se a dormir.**

Nez: esta es mi casa

Shi: vives solo?

Nez: si

Shi: por qué?

Nez: mis papas murieron cuando tenía 5 años y desde ahí mi abuela y abuelo me han estado cuidando, tiempo después empecé a vivir solo

Shi: lo siento

Nez: porque te disculpas?

Shi: es que no debí de preguntar

Nez: no pasa nada eso ya lo supere

Shi: pero de todos modos mejor vayámonos a dormir porque mañana tengo que ir a la escuela

Nez: tienes razón shiro mañana yo también tengo que ir a la escuela

Shi: buenas noche kuro **(Shion se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla)**

Nez: buenas noches shiro **(se sonrojo por el beso y se fueron a dormir)**


End file.
